Typically, consumers receive individual photographic prints from photofinishers and the film negative from which the prints were made. The film negatives may be provided in cut strips loosely with the prints, or may be provided in a film cassette having a cartridge ID if the prints were obtained from APS film (Advanced Photographic System, recently introduced). The loosely provided prints tend to make it difficult for the owners to store or view the prints. When prints provided from APS film are returned to the customer, index prints are also provided. The index print allows the identifying and locating of particular images returned in the APS film cartridge. This, of course, provides an added print at added cost to the photofinisher.
In U.S. Ser. No. 08/455,770, filed May 31, 1995, entitled “Dual Sides Photographic Album Leaf and Method of Making,” there is disclosed providing to the customer one or more album leaves containing the images on the roll of film. These leaves may be used to provide all of the service prints present on the negative filmstrip. However, it is difficult to relate the images on the album page to the individual negatives from the roll of film from which it originated. The customer must first sort through the separate index prints returned to the customer, which may not be conveniently located.
Applicants have invented an improved album page and system for displaying, storing and retrieving of images which overcomes many of the storing, displaying and retrieving problems of the prior art.